


Misconceptions

by alexandeer



Series: The Potter-Snape-Evans-Lupin Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sweet Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Whenever Harry mentioned Severus was his stepdad, people assumed the man had married Lily. They were wrong.





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a larger au series in which James and Lily didn't die, got a divorce and Harry ends up in Hufflepuff. This particular drabble takes place when Harry is about 7.
> 
> Also my apologies if I don't reply to (your) comment(s), I have about 530 messages in my inbox on ao3 alone which is a little (A LOT) overwhelming. My mental health has been in a weird state and life has been A Lot recently so I will need a bit of time to get myself together before tackling my inbox :P

Whenever Harry mentioned that Severus Snape was his stepdad, people, especially those who had gone to school with his parents, assumed the man was in a relationship with Lily. They remembered how close Lily and Severus had been during the largest part of their Hogwarts careers and they als knew how much of a bully James had been,  _ especially  _ to Severus. 

In a way they were correct, Severus would never ever go out with the person James had once been. He had been an arrogant, spoiled, bully. He had been one of Severus’s worst nightmares. But, James had long since stopped being that person. He was mature and kind and had managed to win Severus over. 

So unexpectedly to most, and Severus was included in that group, he had fallen for James. With Lily’s help and Harry’s insistence Severus had listened to the feelings he had attempted to bury. Harry was as determined as his father when it came to matters of the heart and after their divorce, Lily only wanted James to find the happiness she could no longer give him.    
  


They were attending some Ministry celebration for some obscure event or wix. James was asked to attend every year and usually Severus stayed at home with Harry or, before his friend had gotten sober, got drunk with Lily. 

This year, however, James didn’t want to go alone and had asked his family to accompany him. Severus really liked that they were a family and was not-so-secretly delighted that Harry insisted on telling every person they ran into at the event about this fact. He didn’t think anyone had ever been as proud of him as Harry and James were. It was the best feeling.    
  


“Well, it must be wonderful for the young lad that his father and his mother’s partner get along so swimmingly,” Some ministry employee, who looked older than Dumbledore and had the same twinkle in his eyes, said pleased. 

Harry frowned at the man in confusion. After all, his mum didn’t have a partner, did she? He was sure she would have told him…

“Severus is my partner,” James said amicably, “So I should hope we get along well.” He smiled and took Severus’s hand. 

The man stammered out a few excuses before rushing off with a bright red face. 

“Odd,” Harry commented and shrugged a little, “I thought anyone could tell how in love you are,” He smiled, “Even when you aren’t holding hands.” He said and smiled, “Can we go home yet? I want to check on Mrs Norris’s kittens.” 

“Sure, my little imp,” Severus smiled, “Let’s head home and check on Mrs Norris.”

“I still have to mingle a little bit longer,” James said apologetically, “You two head home and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He smiled and kissed Severus before hugging his son, “Behave for Severus, okay?” He told Harry. 

“I always behave,” Harry pointed out. 

"That’s very true,” Severus said proudly, “you always do. Let’s go, shall we?” 

 

James watched as Harry talked animatedly to Severus while they walked away. They were his two favourite people in the world. If you had told him while he attended Hogwarts, that one day he would be married to Severus Snape he would have exploded but right now he wouldn’t change a thing. 


End file.
